Made For You
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: After Yuki Cross had become Yuki Kuran and publicly stated that she despised the 'lowly level D', Zero knew that fate wanted him to be alone till death.But that all changes when he meets not one, but two people that are bound to him by the most sacred of bonds; his soulmates. MaleOcxZeroxFemOC (threesome). Yuki Bashing. Jealous Kuran(Both of them). Demonic maleOC & Angelic FemOC.
1. Aftermath Of a Battle

_**I Do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Warning: Yaoi (Stay away if you don't like), Yuki bashing**_

* * *

 **Made For You**

 **Aftermath Of A Battle**

* * *

The battle with Rido was over. The villainous Kuran was dead and there was a new pureblood; yuki kuran previously known as yuki cross was actually a pureblood.

Surprise! Surprise!, yuki became a bitch, to put it nicely.

Zero wondered if the innocent kind yuki had been just a result of the spell that made her human and had been destroyed when the spell was broken, because he had no idea how this bitch-y girl had been yuki cross. In the end, zero decided that, yuki cross and yuki kuran were two separate entities.

As a month passed after the battle and yuki joined the night class, she wanted nothing to do with anything related to her life as human. Because she was a pureblood and purebloods were above all else... Yeah right!

The chairman was heartbroken and Zero, although he never showed it, mourned the loss of his yuki, the sweet innocent klutz that he had unintentionally started seeing in the place of Ichiru.

His luck with siblings seems to be quite horrible.

Although Zero was now stable, after he consumed Ichiru's blood that night, his prowess as both a hunter and a vampire had increased. But he was still considered a level D in terms of vampires, since he didn't actually drink from his creator. Shizuka had long died before that at Kaname Kuran's hands and it was her blood running through Ichiru's veins that made Zero stable.

It was getting late and he needed to be at the moon dorm gates for his perfect duties.

* * *

As he approached the gates, he already saw the swarm of girls.  
They quickly stepped back in line when they saw him. On the other side was Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's ex-bestfriend and the new perfect.  
She had a much easier time handling the girls than Yuki ever had. The girls actually seemed to have a healthy amount of fear and respect for Sayori because that girl can be even more vicious than Zero when she wants to be.

The moon gates opened just as Zero got there and all the girls watched in silent anticipation as the elite night class students came out. And as of the recent trend, Kaname and Yuki were leading the rest.

As they passed, the girls got rowdier, but not too much like in the past. Even Hanabusa's antics caused only a slight manageable commotion.

Yuki walked with her head held high and the tellatale gleam of arrogance in her eyes. Kaname was also walking with smugness, that only Zero noticed because of that still fading blood bond he shared with that bastard after Kuran force-fed him his pure blood once before the battle with Rido.

He noticed how the Kaname placed a possessive hand on Yuki once they were near Zero and the only reaction Zero gave was a raised eyebrow. Which actually seemed to disappoint both purebloods, Zero noticed with amusement. Did they expect him to get jealous or something?

Ha right! As far as Zero cared, those two deserved each other, and he was not talking in a positive way.

Zero chose to ignore the usual taunts from Ruka or Hanabusa, though both seemed much more subdued lately.

He had no time to worry about those vampires and chose to think about the mission he has tonight after patrol.

* * *

 _ **Hello, I am writing this on a request from a friend. It is mainly focused on Zero and he is in a three way relationship with my male and female oc-s. Although I don't bash the rest of the night class, they are not really that much praised in my story. And I do bash Yuki ( Sorry if that offends anyone).**_  
 _ **I am not really thinking that this will get much attention, but as I said it's a request from a friend, so am doing it anyway.**_  
 _ **But if anyone's really reading this, let me know if you like it.**_


	2. The Mission

_**Hello, here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy and thank you for the comment Cyan Clair S. I really appreciate it.**_

* * *

 **Made For You**

 **The Mission**

* * *

Zero glanced at the abandoned mansion at the edge of the forest bordering their city. The association reported that there was suspicious vampire activity in the area surrounding the mansion.

The mansion had been abandoned for years after the massacre that occurred there. After that it had become infested with level Es. The association never paid it much attention since nobody ever came within the vicinity of the mansion and surprisingly, the level Es never went out and attacked anyone. It had led to the conclusion that maybe some pure blood was in the area commanding the level Es.

Now the HA suddenly decided to send him here to investigate 'suspicious' vampire activity. The only thing Zero found suspicious, was the actions of the HA.

Holding Bloody rose at the ready, Zero moved forward carefully.

He could sense no level Es or any vampires at all in the area and that was enough to ring warning bells in Zero's head.

Something was very wrong here.

Zero's senses warned him of the incoming danger and he instinctively dived out of the way. Just in time to see the anti-vampire bullet that slammed into the spot he previously stood at.

 _Hunters! Why the heck are the attacking me?!_

Zero rolled out of the way of another bullet. He was at a severe disadvantage. Bloody rose was only useful against vampires and hence essentially he had no weapon against them, while the hunters have weapons that could kill him, due to his vampire nature.

A searing pain exploded at his shoulder. Zero saw one of the HA elite hunters standing behind him with an anti-vampire dagger buried in Zero's shoulder.

Zero didn't get much time to react before; a bullet pierced his lungs and a long sword in his abdomen.

The elite hunters... only called for extremely dangerous vampires. There was four- no five of them. Two standing behind as back up. So this was a set up. The HA wanted him gone.

Zero wasn't really surprised. He had long since seen this coming. But it didn't stop the bitter sting of betrayal.

He had wanted Yagari to be the one to end him one day.

 _Guess that will not be happening._

The sword that kept him upright was pulled out and Zero slumped to the ground. Blood formed a puddle beneath him.

"The HA has no need for traitors." One hunter sneered and that took Zero by surprise.

"W-what?" He wheezed. Blood pooling inside his mouth a well. _Traitor?_

"We know of your allegations with the now pureblood princess Kuran Yuki. It was only a matter of time before you betrayed us for her. The association wanted you taken care of, before you became an even bigger threat."

Zero couldn't really keep the chuckle from escaping. He always knew that Yuki would be the end of him one day, but of course, he had always imagined of dying trying to protect her or something along the line. But with how she changed...

The hunters were confused by the action. But they shrugged it off,

"Good bye Kiryu Zero."

Zero closed his eyes in acceptance as the hunter placed the gun point at his temple.

There was nothing left for him anymore. Ichiru was dead, Yuki was gone. It would be better to go down with what dignity he had left. Struggling would only be pointless... But still... he was Zero Kiryu, the last of the Kiryu clan and the stubborn hunter who loathes purebloods with a passion; it just wasn't in his nature to go down without a fight.

Zero's closed eyes snapped open startling the hunter who was about to pull the trigger.

In a move unexpected, Zero drove his knee upward and smashed the hunter's face. Zero let the pain fade away from his thoughts and let his years of training and instincts take control. He ducked and weaved through their attacks and defenses making the elites of HA stumble in their fights.

It soon became clear why exactly Kiryu Zero was one of the most revered hunters despite his vampire side. Had it not been for the fact that he was an ex-human he would've been made head of the HA already.

They had managed to take him by surprise in the beginning but in a head on fight, they stood no chance, even when Zero was injured and bleeding heavily.

Throughout the fight, not once did Zero's eyes turn red. They remained as lavender crystals, sharp and deadly.

Zero got stabbed at and shot at, twice more but in the end he came out on top.

Zero stood next to the unconscious hunters. Of course he hadn't killed them; he had no intention of doing that.

As his mind came out of his self-induced trance, the pain sends him to the floor. His limps were unable to hold his weight anymore. Even his vampire side had been quieted by the intense exhaustion and pain. It became perfectly clear that he wouldn't be getting out of this one alive.

Zero simply sighed. He had no regrets. To him death meant that he would be with his family once again.

The sound of footsteps drawing near startles Zero. But he feels too sluggish and tired to react at all. He was going to die anyway.

Then there was someone leaning over him, or were there two? Zero wasn't sure, everything was blurry.

But to his confusion, he felt something warm and sweet flow down his throat. In one lurch, his vampire side made one desperate attempt at survival and his fangs now elongated, latched onto the bleeding wrist that was held above his mouth.

Clarity was lost as he felt his vampire side take control. But before he completely slipped away he heard a sweet voice speak;

"We finally found you, our mate."

* * *

 _ **I know it's short, sorry. But I was pre occupied and this was all I could get done. Bye for now.  
**_


	3. Saviors

_**Here's the next chapter. It is short, I apologize for that. But I am a bit low on time. And if I don't update by tomorrow I will have to wait probably a month before I get a chance to post anything. So despite the shortness, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Note 20/05/18: I made some changes to this chapter during the interaction between Zero and his Saviors. So those who already read this chapter might want to check it out.**_

* * *

 **Made For You**

 **Saviors**

* * *

The first thing that Zero noticed when he woke up was the roses. They were light lavender in colour and were placed in a vase directly in his line of vision.

The next thing he noticed was the two other people in the room. Zero was surprised he hadn't sensed them earlier. He must have been more out of it than he thought.

Zero tilted his head towards them to get a better look at the two.

It was a boy and girl, who looked to be around Zero's age.

The boy had startling red hair. It was long and flowed down the back of the chair he was resting on. He as well as the girl, was sleeping, so Zero had no idea of their eye colour. But the boy had a healthy golden tan and his skin looked smooth and unblemished, with a sharp angular face and aristocratic features relaxed in sleep. His peach pink lips stretched into a light smile.

He was sitting on the chair with the girl on his lap and her head resting on his shoulder. She had curled black hair that looked even longer than Ruka Souen's. She had alabaster skin colour, close to Zero's own porcelain skin tone. She was snuggling into the boy's chest with a small smile on her coral pink lips, which was plump and kissable.

For some odd reason, the sight of them made his heart beat faster and he had to brutally squash the urge to join them.

He tried to think of what happened.

As the memories of last night came rushing back he sat up quickly. A wave of nausea hit him faster than he could blink and his head began pounding with a fierce headache that left him stunned.

The boy's eyes snapped open and locked onto Zero's and Zero knew that may a thousand years pass he would never forget that particular shade of orange. His eyes were a fiery orange that took Zero's breathe away. Those eyes were sharp and focused, not sleep muddled like anyone would be just after waking up from sleep. The look in those eyes offered protection and love and Zero couldn't look away. Nausea and headache died down and became non-existent as if they didn't exist, to begin with.

The girl was groggier when she woke up and she blinked a few times slowly before looking at Zero. Her eyes were beautiful emerald green, that held so much warmth and comfort that Zero calmed down instantly. It felt like being covered in warm blankets on chilly nights.

"You're awake." She said softly and looked unsure of how to proceed.

She was nervous; Zero could see that much. And Zero wanted to hold her and comfort her, kiss away her worries and just be there for her, he had no idea why he was feeling this. He scowled at the intermittent thoughts and emotions that pushed into his head at the sight of the two beautiful beings.

Apparently, the girl took the scowl for him being angry and odd enough, flinched from his scowl alone. She looked down in apparent sadness, but why Zero had no idea, just that he was inadvertently the cause.

The man sighed and hugged her close by the waist and murmured sweetly to her that Zero wouldn't hate them, that he would understand and so on.

Throughout this entire ordeal, Zero had no idea what was going on. So he waited for the girl to calm down and for the man, who seemed to be the most composed of the three of them to explain things to him. But he did feel guilty for making the girl worried. He could just tell that she was terrified at the thought of him hating her. Zero wondered why that was so. Why did she love him like that when they didn't even know each other?

Then again for some reason, the thought of being away from the both of them sent the unpleasant kind of chills down Zero's spine. Why?

Soon enough, the girl calmed down enough and the man took a deep breath.

"Let's begin with introductions. My name is Adrian Dylan Sephurth and she is-"

"Kate..." Zero mumbled surprising himself with how he told the girl's name. The man nodded, but Zero saw a slight nervousness as well as happiness in the girl. Zero had no idea how he knew the name, nor did he know why the name caused such a reaction from her.

"Katherine Lefevre... Or as you said, Kate as we all likes to call her." The man; Adrian continued.

But Zero already knew that. How he didn't know, but he just knew. He looked at the girl and she refused to meet his eyes. Zero frowned, what was going on? He looked back at Adrian once more.

"I know you are confused... And it would be best for you to recover more before we tell you everything. For now, all you need to know is that we saved you from death and now you are in our house."

Adrian stood to leave.

"Wait!" Zero said, "You can't just leave me here without any explanation!"

"You're still recovering from your encounter with those hunters earlier. You need-"

"How long?" Zero asked cutting off Adrian mid-speech.

Adrian looked at Zero silently; it was Katherine who answered, "It's been three hours since your fight with the hunters."

"Three hours…" Zero whispered, a hand unconsciously moving over the area where he knew he should be feeling pain for a day more at least, considering he was attacked with anti-vampire weapons. He felt no pain and was met with smooth fully healed skin that shouldn't be possible unless…

"Pureblood… Either you two are Purebloods that are very good at hiding your Pureblood aura or you both got pureblood from somewhere else and fed me. Both are options that I don't like." Zero was glaring at them with all the hate he could muster, which was surprisingly, none at all. No matter how much he tried he couldn't resent the two of them for some very important reason that he should be worried about. Thankfully his glare looked menacing enough.

Though Katherine was the only one who looked affected, as she fidgeted and looked down. Adrian, however, seemed more amused than worried and Zero had a feeling that Adrian knew exactly what he was feeling at the moment and that unsettled him.

"We-"Katherine began only to be interrupted by Adrian. He shook his head at her with a small smile and Katherine backed down from speaking after sending Zero a worried glance.

"You can rest assured Zero-kun because none of your options was the one that happened." He tilted his head to the side and silky red hair spilled over his shoulder. A smirk coming to rest on his lips, "And besides, you know very well that even pureblood couldn't heal you that fast unless you had drunk a Pureblood dry."

That confused Zero even more, so how did they heal him exactly?

Adrian seeing his confusion moved towards Zero speaking, "I know you want us to just tell you what happened."

He bent over Zero and took a hold of Zero's chin with that lazy sexy smirk and Zero was too startled to respond,

"But I have a better idea."

With that, he kissed Zero fully on the lips and Dear God! Zero felt fireworks in his chest. From the corner of his eye, he saw Katherine standing there gaping and then scowling.

He had not much time to ponder because Adrian pulled back and Zero felt the world darkening around him. He shook his head to clear his sight, but the darkness seemed to converge in on him.

"Mmm… They're as soft as they look…" Adrian said with a satisfied smirk. And even only half-conscious, Zero wanted to smack that smug bastard.

But Katherine did that for him. She smacked Adrian behind his head and with a glare. He could hear Adrian whine and explain and only some jumbled words made through the darkness enveloping him. Zero was sure he heard 'memories' and 'easier to understand'.

Zero fell back onto the bed but no it wasn't the bed because Katherine was there all of a sudden and his head was in her warm lap.

Warm… Comfortable… Safe…

And that night, Zero slept. No nightmares plagued his rest but he did find himself experiencing something else entirely.

* * *

"How could we have let this happen?" Cross Kaien; Chairman of Cross Academy and the feared vampire hunter, sat in his office. His hair messed up and hands gripping them so hard that he might pull them out of his head.

"This is not your fault Cross. I should've known that old coot was up to something." Yagari Toga; one of the HA's top hunters said staring at the academy grounds.

They had found out too late about the HA's plans on executing Zero. Had this been about Zero becoming unstable and becoming a threat, Yagari would have been the first to point his gun at Zero. Because he knew that would be what Zero would've wanted.

But no, Zero had been stable and they dared to touch his student because of his associations with Kuran Yuki. Yagari knew that Zero was alive or at least that Zero hadn't died anywhere near the mansion since he found no vampire ash anywhere near the area. So he dared to keep his hopes up, despite the frightening amount of blood that was present.

"What do you plan on doing next?" Yagari asked Kaien with a pensive frown.

"If a hunter can be executed by mere association with a Pureblood, they have made it clear that the HA has no need for me or my ideals. So, from this day forth, Cross Kaien will no longer be a part of the HA." Kaien said with finality.

Yagari smirked, "So you're leaving that dumb, eh? Funny, I was thinking along the same line. This is not the first time our esteemed 'President' had messed up."

Kaien gave a vicious smirk, so unlike his playful nature. They will see how the association will survive without the aid of the Cross, Yagari and Kiryu lines.

"And now, we are going to continue our search for my son." Kaien stood up determined and walked out, followed by an equally determined Yagari.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the reviews friends. And do let me know your opinions. Bye for now.**_


	4. An Explanation

_**Hey guys, been a long time since I updated huh? Really sorry to anyone who is still reading this…**_

 _ **Oh and I made some changes in chapter 3 on 20/05/18. You might want to check it out. It's just a little difference on the conversations and details and stuff, but generally the same content as the old chapter.**_

 _ **Well here is chapter 4 and hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Made For You**

 **An Explanation**

* * *

Zero groggily opened his eyes. He felt awake and aware, but an unknown lethargy was dragging down his limps.

He was standing in a grand hallway that looked like it belonged to some castle.

That didn't make sense. How can he fall asleep while standing? And where the hell was he anyway?

"Kate, sweetie where are you?"

Zero looked up towards the source of the voice. A woman was standing at the opposite end of the hallway. Curled strands of chocolate brown hair flowed down her back like silk and reached mid-thigh. Zero heard a giggle somewhere behind him. Apparently the woman heard it too, because she turned around and looked straight at Zero. Even at the distance he was at, her sparkling green eyes caught him off guard because that particular shade of green was very familiar.

The warm smile that flitted across her face as she saw him also startled him. It took a moment to realize that the smile was not meant for him, but for the source of the giggling. Zero turned around and stood rooted to the ground as a familiar head of black hair peeked at the woman from behind the potted plant next to him. But of course it the owner of the head was much younger than the one he remembered, Zero was confused.

"That's Kate when she was younger. She's cute isn't she?"

Zero turned around to face the speaker to see Adrian leaning against the wall.

"What's happening?"

"You're seeing Kate's memories" Adrian said helpfully.

"Her memories? What!" Zero asked confused.

"We're in her mindscape… It's a representation of her mind and what you're seeing now are part of her memories."

Zero looked at Adrian blankly for some time and then shook his head without asking for a further explanation on what a mindscape is.

"Why am I here?"

"It would be much easier this way to explain things… About what we are and about our… 'Situation'," Adrian said slowly.

"You really need to take me into her mind to explain things? And what do you mean by 'situation'?" Zero asked. This was just getting more and more confusing to him.

"Well, look I am going to explain things here. It would be so much easier to just show you her memories… And besides inside the mindscape you can only be truthful so, you can be assured that everything I tell you or show you are the truth."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Why should I believe what you just said? You could be lying about the whole 'truthful' thing."

Adrian sighed, "Tell me Zero, what you hate most in the world?"

Zero scoffed, he meant to say vampires but what came out of his mouth was something else, "Me"

Adrian blinked and Zero looked startled and stuttered, "I… Why did I just-"

Adrian looked at him sadly, "And why do you hate yourself so much, Zero?"

Zero looked at Adrian with a vulnerable look, "Don't ask me that! I believe you…"

Adrian nodded.

"Where is Kate? It doesn't feel right to see through her memories without her present." Zero said changing the subject.

Adrian just looked away from Zero and watched the woman and the younger memory of Kate play together in the distance.

"You have her permission, but she won't be joining us here."

"Why?" Zero asked confused.

"That you can ask her yourself when you see her later."

Zero decided to keep quiet.

They both heard a squeal of delight and giggles from both the woman and child.

"That's her mother, Lady Ordeth."

Zero nodded not knowing what else to say. He had already guessed that. It seems that Kate inherited her mother's green eyes.

"You asked us earlier whether we were Purebloods." Adrian said looking at Zero carefully.

Zero held his gaze steadily.

"We're not." Adrian said firmly, "We're not vampires."

Zero's eyes widened, "But you're not humans either…" Of course the aura he sensed from the both of them would never belong to a human.

Adrian nodded.

* * *

That evening during crossover the night class students only saw one perfect managing the day class crowd. But she was doing a pretty good job at it because all the day class seemed to be nervous of the new female perfect that stood silently with a dangerous aura surrounding her.

Sayori Wakaba was worried, she was very worried. She was there when Yagari sensei had barged into the Chairman's office to inform them about the HA's treachery. She was there when Yagari and Kaien came back haggard and grave after they failed to find Zero despite hours of searching. She was there and she was still reeling from the fact that her friend could be dead right now.

No. Not dead. Not dead, Zero will make it out alive.

Yuki looked over at the girl that she once called her best friend, no Zero in sight. And that aura that Sayori had around her meant that there was a high chance that someone was hurt, and Yuki made a guess that that someone was Zero. Kaname and the rest of the night class had come to similar conclusions.

Hanabusa was the one who made of point of asking where the silver-haired perfect had gone. He was wearing that infuriating smirk of his while asking that.

Too bad for him Sayori was in a bad mood to begin with. In the end Kaname had to step up and stop Hanabusa from getting sliced to bits by the angered Sayori.

Quiet reigned as everyone who had heard the conversation thought about what could've happened to the silver haired perfect. When murmurs broke through the silence Sayori lost whatever patience she had to begin with,

"Everybody get back to your damn dorms now."

None of the day class students dared to disobey, not when Sayori was in such a mood.

"And the night class students get to your classes"

She didn't care to check if they obeyed and walked away angrily. Yuki stared intently at the female perfect that was moving away from her.

"We should find out what happened to Kiryu, Onii-sama."

Kaname looked down at his sister and fiancé, "Why are you showing interest in Kiryu now Yuki-chan?"

Of course Kaname would've found out what happened even if his sister didn't ask for it, but the fact that Yuki still cared to know about Zero didn't sit well with him.

"He is a Level D, Onii-sama. Whether we like it or not he is our responsibility," Yuki said coldly and walked away. Kaname instructed the rest of the night class to follow her. Kaname stood there staring at Yuki's disappearing form before going towards the Headmaster's office.

He needed to find out what happened to that insufferable Level D.

* * *

"I'll tell you about myself first, since that would be easier for you to believe… Well I am a Demon."

Zero tensed slightly in surprise. He knew about demons, but they were said to be extinct.

Zero stared at Adrian for a moment, "As much as I want to say that its bullshit, I can't find any arguments against what you said. But tell me how… I've heard about Demons and Demon Hunters, heck everyone in the Hunter's Association have heard about them. But according to our data every Demons and Demon Hunter families are supposed to be dead."

Adrian sighed, "Yes that is what your data would have, because that is what we wanted everyone to believe…"

"Explain," Zero said. For some odd reason even after hearing that the other man was a demon, Zero didn't feel any danger. He felt safe and comfortable and a confusing amount of belief that Adrian would never hurt him. Why was he feeling like this?

The surroundings melted together and suddenly they were inside a room. It was a grand bedroom worthy of a King. Adrian moved towards the balcony were two armchairs were arranged on the opposite sides of a small coffee table made entirely out of glass.

Zero was a bit startled by the sudden change in scenery. He looked around and observed the room, that's when he noted that besides him and Adrian there were two other people in the room as well.

On the bed was the young Kate with Lady Ordeth. The mother was telling stories to a giggling Kate and Zero watched the scene for a moment. It reminded him so much of his own mother… He shook his head and moved towards Adrian.

"Is this another memory?"

Adrian nodded in reply. Adrian pointed at the other chair as he sat down on one. Zero didn't sit down instead he moved towards the edge of the balcony mesmerized. The night sky was beautiful, littered with so many stars sparkling like diamonds and the image of three moons shining together. Below the balcony golden roses bloomed in the garden.

"Where are we?" Zero asked eyes wide with a childish wonder. In the mindscape with all his guards down Zero could no longer take on the blank mask he often wore.

"This is Kate's home…"

Zero looked confused, "But this place-"

"I'll tell you about Kate later but first I'll finish talking about the demons," Adrian said with a chuckle.

Zero reluctantly nodded and sat down opposite to Adrian.

"Well history time…" Adrian said clapping and Zero rolled his eyes not hiding his amusement.

"As you know," Adrian began, "demons existed long before the vampires came into existence. At the beginning there were millions of Demons varying in power from weaker than humans to god-like beings. Humans lived in fear, constantly struggling for their survival. The first ones to stand up against demons were the Priests and Priestesses who had trained in their spiritual energy to defend their Shrines and villages. The demon hunters came much later. There was constant war between demons and demon hunters. It was a few years after the Pureblood Vampires that the final war between demons and hunters took place. The hunters had a very powerful group of Priests and Priestesses with them. It took only one spell, one spell that required the sacrifice of every hunter present at the battlefield, and the yokai was being taken in by Mother Earth."

"Yokai?"

"It's the life energy of demons… We're made of yokai… You see that spell summoned the spirit of Mother Earth to absorb all the yokai present in nature into the core of the Earth. But the spell also required the sacrifice of a thousand and one souls to be effective enough to kill every demon. Priests, priestesses, hunter and humans tormented by demons for years, all of them sacrificed themselves; a thousand and one lives…" As Adrian spoke the awe was clear on his face.

The resilience shown by humans during times of peril often left him in awe. How can such fragile creatures be capable of such bravery? Amazing indeed, but that didn't mean that humans were incapable of evil. Often the amount of evil that was housed by humans also left him surprised.

Shaking off his thoughts Adrian continued,

"Without yokai in the nature, demons began dying. It was a matter of time before every single one of the demons died away. Some of the higher demons like my grandparents escaped to the Netherworld or Underworld. It took a lot of power for them to open the passage way but they escaped. The Netherworld was not exactly comfortable but it was a place where survival was possible so they lived there for the next few centuries. That's how long it took for the effects of the spell to wear off and for there to be yokai on Earth. They came back to earth about 2 centuries ago… But took care to hide their presence and live peacefully since no one really wanted a repeat performance."

Zero nodded surprised at the whole story, "So the demons are still alive and they are living peacefully?" Zero had his suspicions about the 'peaceful' part. Sure for some reason he absolutely trusted Adrian but that didn't apply to demons in general. They didn't really have a good reputation.

Adrian scoffed at that, "Come on Zero, not even one demon attack has taken place in the last two centuries and besides we are even cooperating with the descendants…"

"Descendants?"

"Oh, not all of the demon hunters died that day Zero. The hunters had children who were hidden away during the war. So now there are demon hunter descendants. But we have a peace treaty with them and really there are no problems at all."

Zero nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe that idiot chairman's ideas are not completely impossible after all… If demons and demon hunters can achieve peace maybe vampires and vampire hunters can too…"

Adrian chuckled, "I sure hope that it doesn't take a war to make them see that peace is the best option."

Both of them were silent for sometime then Adrian mused,

"You know Zero; it was the creation of the first vampire that led to the final war between the hunters and demons."

"I have heard most of this stuff, but what does vampires have anything to do with the war?" Zero asked curiously.

Adrian tilted his head to the side, "No one actually knows this except some of the Demons but vampires were actually created by demons…"

Zero's eyes widened, "How?"

Adrian looked at the sky thoughtfully, "Well I am not really sure about the details but the story goes that a human woman fed on the blood of a half-demon while she was pregnant. I have no idea why someone would do such a foolish thing since yokai, even a small amount is poisonous to humans. It kills them slowly like acid eating away at your insides."

Zero stared with wide-eyes, "Well she sounds crazy to me…"

Adrian chuckled.

"So the woman became a vampire?" Zero prompted Adrian to continue.

"No, her kid did. I believe it was a girl child. But that's all I know. The woman died giving birth, the yokai poisoning killed her, but the child had became the beginning of a new species; vampires."

"You mean to say that the Pureblood vampires were created by half-demon blood?" Zero asked incredulously.

Adrian nodded, "That's gist of it. With the demonic blood in their system, they constantly craved for more of it. Their diet was blood, but only the half-demon blood could ever truly satisfy a vampire's thirst."

Zero gulped, "What do you mean? Vampires seem very satisfied with human blood…"

Adrian looked conflicted on whether to say the next part.

"Tell me…" Zero almost pleaded.

Adrian looked at Zero straight in the eyes as he said, "What I meant Zero a half-demon's blood will end the blood lust entirely…"

Zero looked wide-eyed at that.

A cure… A cure to this curse…

Seeing the desperation in Zero's eyes Adrian said quickly, "It's just a theory Zero… A story passed on from generation to generation. I am not sure whether it's true or not."

Zero looked down, "But there is a chance right? A chance that there could be a cure…"

Adrian nodded.

Zero had no idea what to say, "Is there any way I can-"Zero stopped, he hadn't actually meant to say that but the words had come out anyway.

Adrian looked at Zero grimly, "Zero there is only two or three half-demons left and no one has any idea where they are currently…"

Zero looked down dejected. Adrian hurried to speak, "but if you want to give this cure a try, I'll find them for you…"

Zero was startled, "Why? Why would you do that for me?"

Zero was confused and slightly frightened and suddenly everything became too much and in the freedom of the mindscape words tumbled off without boundary, "why would you go out of your way like that for me? Me, who isn't worth the effort to even my own twin, why do you care? Why are you even doing this at all? And why am I not panicking with you? You're a demon and how can I just accept that stand there without a care? I don't even know what the hell Kate is, but even if she turned out to be monster out to destroy the world I feel like it doesn't matter… Why on earth do I trust you two so much?"

Adrian just sat there calmly as Zero ranted.

Zero took deep breaths trying to calm down just then the soft words of an unknown song drifted past his ears,

 _Spread your wings, my love_

 _The sky is your freedom_

 _Touch the clouds and_

 _Kiss the stars, my angel_

 _I'll always be there to watch you_

 _Spread your wings, my love_

 _The winds of Genesis_

 _Will guide you always_

 _Soar above all others_

 _Never be afraid, my angel_

 _I'll be always there to catch you_

 _Spread your wings, my love_

 _You're my angel_

 _Fly among the stars…_

 _Spread you wings…_

Zero looked at the source of the singing to find Lady Ordeth cradling a sleeping Kate in the bed. There was a new person in the room. He was lying on the other side of Kate.

The man was beyond handsome with pitch black hair that stylishly fell over his forehead. He possessed ivory skin just like Kate's and a pair of beautiful grey eyes placed on a chiseled face. He looked like an Adonis.

The man was just lying there with an arm placed over Kate. Ordeth was smiling at the both of them.

"That's my dad…"

Startled Zero looked back to find Kate; the older version that he had met and not a memory; standing right behind him. She didn't look at him as she spoke; instead her eyes were fixated on the scene before her.

Zero knew the look in her eyes well enough and understood that the happy family in this memory no longer existed.

"Kat?"

Kate turned back to Adrian, eyes suspiciously wet but none of them mentioned it. She smiled at him and then looked at Zero, "Are you okay?"

Zero nodded, "Just a little overwhelmed… Adrian said that you wouldn't be coming here?"

Kate chuckled shyly, "I felt your distress and wanted to help…"

"Thanks…" Zero said sincerely.

"Well why don't we move to somewhere else…" She said and they were no longer standing in the balcony.

The scenery materialized around them and Zero recognized that it was the garden he had seen from the balcony.

Golden roses bloomed around them basking in the moonlight. There were a lot of other flowers and plants that Zero had never even heard of.

"Well, I'll tell you about me now…" Kate said.

Zero nodded.

"This… this is my home… Genesis…" She looked down caressing the golden flowers slowly.

Zero was amazed at the beauty of the entire place, "Genesis? Where is this place?"

"Not on your Earth… In fact Genesis is in an entirely different dimension…" Kate smirked when she saw Zero's wide eyes.

"So to put it simply I am from a different world."

"A different world?! What… Okay, just continue please…" Zero said meekly, this was just too much.

Kate laughed and he heard Adrian chuckle as well.

"Well," Kate spoke, "Genesis is where I used to live. It was named after our Goddess Genesis. Back there we… my kind are called Sepphirym. You can relax; I am not a monster intent on destroying the planet."

Zero smiled and shook his head at that.

Kate smiled as well, "One day I jumped into a different dimension and met this bastard…" Kate poked Adrian playfully.

Zero tilted his head to the side curiously, "That's it? That's all you're going to say about yourself…"

Kate looked down sadly and Zero regretted his question.

"You'll find out more about me later… But first, I would like to explain our situation…"

Zero nodded, "What exactly is this situation?"

Kate looked at Adrian and Adrian nodded. He began speaking, "Zero have you heard about soul mates?"

Zero frowned, "Yeah… I have heard that some rare vampires have the ability to identify their soul mate; a predestined life partner. Someone who understands you in a level that even you don't understand, someone who would stay by your side even if the world is against you…" There was a touch of wistfulness in Zero's tone and Adrian and Kate smiled hopefully.

"Well demons have something similar. A soul mate, the destined one… When we demons reach maturity the symbol of the soul bond makes itself known in the form of markings like tattoos…"

Zero nodded listening carefully.

"I have two of them… I used to have only one but the day Kat entered this world, a second one appeared. She is my soul mate, one of them… I am hers as well."

Kate said softly, "The sepphirym also have soul mates, although we don't have markings like demons… In our case the soul mates are always drawn to each other and the first act of intimacy establishes a soul bond even if the soul mates themselves consciously don't try to do it. When I met Adrian, I was drawn to him inexplicably…"

"I knew the moment I met her that she was my mate… We established a bond soon after and I told her that I had another soul mate and we began searching…"

Adrian took a deep breath, "We found him… Bleeding out on a mansion floor, dying,"

Zero sucked in a sharp breath as Adrian said the next words, "You're our soul mate Zero."

"Impossible!" Zero rasped his heart felt heavy with emotions.

Zero felt confused, afraid but above all hope. Soul mates, ever since he had heard about them he wished that there was one for him. He had discarded that notion as an impossible one but now… It didn't mean that he was completely accepting of the idea but the protesting part was a very small one.

Kate smiled softly, "There are no lies here Zero… You're our soul mate… We're yours. We were made for you, Zero…"

Zero wanted to deny but that was a lie, a façade and as such stood no chance in the mindscape.

"There is also one more thing you should know," Kate was nervous.

Zero's first thought was that she was going to say that they didn't want to be his mates but that's not what she said at all.

"When we found you, you had lost a lot of blood and we had to give you one of our bloods to save you. We… Adrian was the one with your soul marking and we thought that he was the connection between you and me. Him being both our mates without a bond between us," Kate chuckled nervously twirling a strand of her black hair, "I mean you can't really blame me for thinking that since I have never heard of a Sepphirym having more than one mate… It was unheard of!"

Zero looked at her confused.

Adrian sighed, "What she is trying to say is that, she gave you her blood to save your life. We thought giving you my blood might initiate our bond and didn't want to force you into a bond you weren't ready for and her blood has healing properties so we gave it to you… But what didn't expect was for a bond to be established between the two of you…"

Zero's eyes widened, "You mean we're already bonded?"

"Yes… Apparently this is a three way bond and the three of us are each other's soul mates. And blood drinking is very much an act of intimacy recognized by the bond. So you're bonded…" Adrian finished looking carefully for Zero's reaction.

There was no anger at the idea; he merely seemed curious and a little overwhelmed.

"We'll leave you alone so that you can think about all of this Zero…" Adrian said.

Kate looked at Zero meekly, "You're not angry, are you?"

Zero looked at her startled, "No… I...I am not angry… I just need some time…"

Kate sighed in relief, "Zero, a soul bond causes a memory transfer between the bonded… I already have experienced your memories and I believe you will undergo the same now that you're healed… Some of those memories… Zero…"

Zero placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and Kate looked up at him. He didn't say anything but there was acceptance in his eyes and he knew that Kate's past was not going to be a pretty one, but he accepted her. Kate closed her eyes with a happy smile.

Both Kate and Adrian faded away from the mindscape and then the memories started.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter.**


End file.
